


The Dog

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Series: Unbetaed [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Animagus!Harry, M/M, Other, Prostitute!Draco, dog!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Potter is on a top secret mission, disguised as a dog, when he finds someone unexpected on the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Again a story which wasn't checked by a native speaker, so please excuse any mistakes. I'll update as soon as I find a beta. 
> 
> If you can't handle either sex between a man and a dog or the mentions of public humiliation and rape, stop reading. The first one is quite explicit, the second one mentioned once, when Draco talks about his life, and over in a few lines.

Harry strolled through the empty streets. He was much further than usual and was almost on his way back when he saw a man sitting on the street, leaned against the wall. Something was oddly familiar and so he went over to examine him. Since he was in his animagus shape, a huge black dog, he could move without being suspicious and sniff the man. It took a while, but when the stranger murmured "hey, big guy", it struck him: Draco Malfoy was sitting in front of him, dirty, thin and looking terrible. Nothing was left of the proud and arrogant boy he'd known at school.

Rumors said that he was a death eater, others that he’d died in the war, but the truth was obviously much crueler. "Come and warm me a bit," Malfoy croaked and pulled him closer. It was freezing cold and he was not wearing much to warm him, so he must almost die of cold. Harry hesitated. Somehow he wanted to help, but he could not blow his cover and show that he understood his words. So he let Draco stroke him. After a few minutes, he decided that it would be better to go and stood up. "Please stay,“ Malfoy whispered, but he couldn't and made a few steps, before he felt Draco's hand on his belly and heard him say "stay and I'll let you fuck me" He almost fell off his role and stared back, but got a grip in the last second.

Draco's hand moved knowingly down his belly to his cock which was still hidden and soft. "Come on, you'll love to fuck me, big boy and I'll get warm..." Draco started massaging him and Harry couldn’t do anything else but stay still and let him. His thoughts went wild and he felt that his body immediately reacted to the skilled touches. "See, I knew you would love it," Draco teased. "Everyone loves to" With these words he bent over and licked over Harry's huge black cock. Harry jumped back, yelping, but Draco did not let go. He engulfed him with his lips and let his tongue flutter around his tip.

Against his will, Harry got fully erected and didn’t even think about leaving anymore. Too good was the feeling of Draco's mouth and the kick of the unusual situation was highly arousing. Draco sucked him a few more moments, before taking down his pants and presenting his ass. "Take me!" he said and his voice sounded husky.

Harry paused. He couldn't just take the man without any preparation or something like that. His cock was huge. So he did the best thing a dog could do, sniffed Draco's ass and started licking him. Draco moaned surprised and looked over his shoulder "that feels good." Harry continued until Draco grabbed him and led his cock to his now wet and relaxed asshole. "Fuck me, big boy!" he almost pleaded and Harry wasn't sure if it was only a show or if he really wanted to feel this big cock inside. But he couldn’t resist and with a yowl he thrust deep inside the other man's body.

Draco almost screamed and it was obvious that he didn't expect the dog to be that big, but he kept his body steady and let him move. Harry tried to be a bit more careful, but dogs obviously weren’t exactly designed to be caring and gentle during sex. Draco relaxed more and more when he got used to the size and started to wiggle his ass. "You're so big and strong," he crooned and slowly got also erected. "You make me so hot, that's good" With a deep growl, Harry pushed his cock deep into Draco's ass, but realized that he started swelling even more. At the base of his shaft, there was a knot, which got bigger and bigger and if he wasn't careful, it would enter Draco and get stuck. Obviously, Draco had the same thought because he took his shaft and prevented him from entering completely.

For a moment Harry wondered about Draco's skill but soon got too aroused to think at all. His movements got faster and more furious, the closer he felt his orgasm. Draco started wanking himself in the same rhythm and moaned loudly. "Merlin, yeeeeessss, you feel so good and big and strong! Fuck me deep and hard, I love it! Make me your bitch!" Harry always had a thing for dirty talk and so it took only a few more minutes until he felt the building sensation in his groin and came with a long howl. Only moments later, Draco came as well and collapsed under him. Harry pulled back, licked Draco’s ass and cock, to taste him. With an exhausted sigh,

Draco stroked his black fur and smiled weakly. "Thank you, big boy. It's the first time in this week I feel warm, that's better than money... I hope you will be back soon." He dressed and took the thin blanket around his bony body.

Harry felt awful and had pity with the man in front of him, but he couldn't do anything, without blowing his cover, and that was no option at the moment. So he licked Draco's face, before turning around and leaving.

This evening, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Draco and how he could help him. There was no way, as long as he was on his secret mission. And without a good reason, Draco would never come with anybody. All he could do was warming him every now and then; keeping him alive as long as there was no other way. Harry felt guilty about these thoughts, because no matter how altruistic it sounded, to "keep him warm and alive", it actually meant fucking him and enjoying it.

~~~

It was two days later, when he had the next chance to visit the small alley. He whined relieved when he saw the blonde man alive, sitting at the same spot as last time. With a few quick steps he was there and licked Draco's face, sitting next to him. Draco opened his eyes and a weak smile lit his face. "Hey, big boy, you're back" and he stroked the big dog. "I hoped, you would be back some day to warm me again" He buried his face in the soft fur, to getting as much warmth as possible from the animal. "None of the others are making me warm... They toss me some money and leave, as soon as they're done." Draco sighed and Harry couldn't stop an angry growl. "What do you expect, big boy?" Draco asked and shrugged. "I'm a whore, that's what it's supposed to be. Money for sex - in the good cases, money for beatings, humiliation and violence in the worse. But I don't complain, that's what I am and at least they're paying." Harry growled again. He nuzzled his head against Draco's face and tried to comfort him.

The things Draco said made him very sad and he wished, even more, to be able to help him, without having to use him like the others had. But Draco already started to scrub his belly and whispered "Will you fuck me again, big boy? Are you back, because you liked to be inside me? I liked being fucked by you and would like to have you deep inside me, again." Harry wasn't sure how to prevent that from happening and just warm him, but it was too late anyway. Draco's skilled touches already made him hard and so he only whined softly. "You're not the first dog, fucking me," Draco whispered, while he stroked him. "Bellatrix thought it would be a big fun to let her dogs play with me... She even did it in a death eater meeting... showing it to all the others... let them wank on me... pee on me... shove me their dicks in my face or ass... even fucking me together with the dogs..." he shuddered. "But still I liked the dogs better... they were just aroused and followed their instincts... they never did anything on purpose... they didn't want to humiliate or hurt me, just wanted to get off. That's not a problem."

Harry almost switched back, when he heard all this. He felt terrible sorry for the blond man and every arousal was gone. All he wanted was holding and comforting him, but that was not, what Draco had in mind. "Don't feel sorry for me, nobody else does. Just fuck me and make me feel warm." With skillful touches Draco finally got Harry hard again, although he felt bad, but his body had no chance against the strokes and kisses. "Will you lick me, again? I liked it a lot" With these words Draco pulled his trousers down and kneeled in front of him. Harry licked his ass and enjoyed Draco's moaning. It seemed that this was something, he really enjoyed and Harry also liked it. They spent some time and Draco slowly got hard. "I love your tongue, big boy," he teased "but I also love your big cock, so come and let me feel it" He took Harry's cock and led him to his ass. This time he held him, so he entered more slowly and they had time to adjust. When Draco got used to the size, he removed his hand and thrust his hips against the black dog. "Fuck me! Deep and hard, fuck me good," he moaned and Harry started moving his hips powerful and fast. Like the last time, Draco took care that the swelling knot did not enter him, but seemed to enjoy the big dog's cock. Both of them moaned, panted and moved their hips fast. Draco could do some magic with his muscles, so it did not take long, until Harry felt his orgasm build and growled.

A few thrust later he shot his big load into the blond. "Wow, that's much," Draco gasped and released him, to massage himself, but Harry had other plans. He stepped back and shoved his nose under Draco's body, to turn him around. As soon as Draco lay on his back, he started licking his throbbing member. Draco gasped, surprised "What are you doing? You don’t have to..." his words trailed off and transformed into an enjoying moan. He obviously liked Harry's tongue and though the dog had no lips to engulf him, it was enough to make him tremble. "This is fucking good!" he panted and soon his cock started twitching and he came. Harry carefully licked the ooze off his muzzle and Draco's stomach before he lay down next to the shivering man and relaxed. Draco dressed and cuddled against the large dog. "Thank you," he whispered and buried his face into the black fur. "Now I feel warm and nice."

A few hours Harry lay next to Draco and observed him sleeping, before he rose and walked away, still thinking about how he could help.

~~~

During the next two months he came as often as possible, every time afraid, to find Draco frozen or gone, but he was always there and his eyes looked less empty and sad when he saw the dog. Harry learned more and more about the death eaters and what they did to Draco and his hatred grew every time. It would have been perfectly fine for him to spend the time just cuddling, but Draco insisted to have sex and he had to admit, that he loved it. (Un-) fortunately Harry never found Draco together with one of his clients, because he wasn't sure if he would have stayed calm or attacked them in blind rage.

~~~

Finally, his mission was over and he could transform into a man. After taking a shower, shaving and dressing properly for the first time in several months, he headed towards the alley. He had a plan how to help Draco, without being just nice. He stood a while in the shadows and silently watched Draco, sitting in the same old clothes which were not thick enough for the biting cold, just staring into the void. His heart ached and he quickly undressed, to transform. Slowly he walked towards Draco, who weakly smiled, as soon as he saw him. "Big boy, I missed you," he whispered and reached his arm to stroke him. As usual, they were cuddling and having sex, before Harry licked Draco's face the last time and walked off.

Around a few corners he got back to his clothes and dressed himself, then stepped forward towards the curled man. "So you're a dog's whore now," he said with a short laugh. "Well, who's fucking death eaters, will call a dog an improvement, I guess." Draco saw up and his empty eyes hurt Harry, but this was the only way to get him. "What do you want?" Draco asked tired. "Fuck me yourself? I guess you got hard, when you saw that" with these words he reached to touch Harry's groin, but Harry captured his hand before he could reach him. "No, I'm here, to offer you a deal". Suspiciously Draco looked at him. "What kind of a deal?" he asked. "Making me your private bitch?" With a sigh, Harry shook his head. "No, it has nothing to do with sex. I want information and I offer you an apartment and money". "What information?" I'm just a fucking whore on the street," Draco spat but Harry kept calm. "That's what I need. Your main group of customers is death eater and you were with them before. We need more insider information and I'm convinced, you can provide them." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Give me something to eat and tell me more about the deal" Harry wrinkled his nose "grab your stuff and hold my hand, so I can bring you to a shower." Muttering Draco collected his few things and grabbed Harry's hand.

They apparated to a small apartment with two rooms, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. "Take a shower and burn your clothes," Harry said, disgusted "I'll fetch you fresh ones." With this order, he shoved Draco into the bathroom, gave him a big towel and some utilities to clean himself. While Draco was showering, he took new clothes from the cupboard. "I put the clothes in front of your door," he said and went back into the living room. The first step was successful and he had Draco's attention without showing pity. He was sure that there was enough pride left to reject him if he would have tried to only help him, so it must be done with a deal. However, they could really use more information, although he already learned a lot of useful stuff as a dog.

Patiently he waited almost 40 minutes until Draco left the bathroom. What a difference! He was combed, shaved, his nails were trimmed, he did not smell and his teeth were brushed. Still, his body was alarmingly thin in the new clothes and his eyes still empty. "Ok, I'm finished," he said, obviously still suspicious. "What do you want to eat?" Harry asked and headed for the door. "I'd die for a big steak with veggies, fries, and everything," Draco said and Harry nodded. "Fine by me, so let's go." They went to the next steakhouse and ate in silence. Harry smiled inwardly when he saw the satisfied look on Draco's face after the big meal, but kept his business face.

"So, we want as much information as possible about places, people, and plans. Everything you know about them. In exchange, you can stay in the apartment and will get some money to live." "How long?" Draco asked. "As soon as you have everything from me, you'll send me back?" "No!" Harry shook his head. No matter what he had to do, but he would never let Draco back to his life as a prostitute. "We'll find a permanent use for you. As long as you are willing to work against the death eaters." He already knew the answer, but only as a dog. "I am!" Draco's eyes got hard and for a moment the pain was very visible on his face. One second later, his face was back to his stony expression. "Ok, I'll help you, but I do it on my rules. No interrogations, no pressure. I'll talk to you, but only bit by bit." Harry nodded; he understood why. "Ok, that's acceptable." Actually, nobody knew about their new source of information yet, so he could grant him whatever he was asking for.

If necessary, he would pay with his own money, but he would never release Draco back to the street. Too much had he learned to understand and like his former enemy during the last weeks and even if he could never show that he would do everything possible, to give Draco a better life.

~~~

During the next weeks, they had a lot of sessions and Harry also informed his office about their new informant and everything went the official way, though only Harry was talking to Draco, who locked himself away in his apartment. One day, Harry caught him staring out the window. "What are you thinking about," he asked. Draco hesitated but finally turned around. "Do you remember the black dog? I know you think I'm perverse and sick, but he was my friend and I wonder, what he thinks now when he's checking for me and I'm gone..." Harry only nodded "I see." He was touched by these thoughts and would like to calm Draco, but how could he? So he got back to business and sat down to talk again. They had got a lot of helpful information during the meetings and were able to catch many death eaters because of them.

On the next day, Draco was gone and Harry almost panicked, when he couldn't find him anywhere. But then he remembered Draco's words about the dog. Quickly he apparated to the area, undressed and transformed. As expected, Draco was sitting in his usual spot, deep in thoughts. He released a soft bark and ran towards Draco, who looked up and smiled. "There you are, big boy," he said and stroked the excited dog. "So you really missed me... I'm sorry" He buried his face into the black fur. "I have an apartment now and don't have to sit here anymore." It was obvious, that this was something that made him really happy and Harry licked his face. "I don't have to fuck for money or food, and I am warm all the time, " he cuddled the dog, which sat next to him. "But I missed you and never had the chance to say goodbye or find out where you belong. You saved my life during the winter - thank you." Draco’s voice got lower and lower when he said that. Harry whined softly and rubbed his head against Draco’s face, to cheer him up. "So you want to do it again?" Draco asked and tried to stroke Harry's stomach again. Torn between arousal and reason, Harry tried to distract Draco by licking his face.

Draco stroked him and then checked his collar. Suddenly he paled and jumped onto his feet. "You goddamn asshole!" Confused, Harry jumped back, until he realised, what cause this rage. He was wearing a special collar, with a significant charm, Draco must have identified from the bracelet, he wore in his human form. Inwardly swearing he stepped back and looked at Draco, who was furious. "You used me! I thought you were my friend, but you just got off on freaky Malfoy who's even fucking dogs" Draco continued to yell accusations at Harry, who was unsure how to react. But when he saw the tears in Draco's eyes and the deep desperation, he transformed back and pinned the blonde angrily against the wall. "Stop that!" he ordered sharply, ignoring his nakedness. "I never did anything wrong!"

Draco almost sobbed "oh sure, fuck the whore, it's what he's there for, that is ok" Harry growled at these words. How often had he had a bad conscious because of that, but that wasn't the point. You needed warmth and comfort. You just told me that you wouldn't have survived the winter without me and all..." "Why didn't you just take me to the ministry earlier?" Draco asked pain and sadness in his eyes. "I couldn't" Harry sighed. "I was on a top secret mission and was only in dog shape for several months. There was no way to get you out of here or I would have done it. I came to take you as soon as I could. And I tried to comfort you without having sex if you remember. In the beginning, I always tried to stop you, but you wanted it and yes, I liked it. Not only because of our strange combination but because I liked you!"

He took a deep breath and looked into Draco's eyes, which looked confused and unsure now. "How could you like me? I'm a filthy whore and let everybody fuck me..." "You had no choice. Nobody gave you a chance to live a normal life. And you would have never let me give you this chance if I'd tried it the normal way, would you?" Draco hesitated. "That's why I always came back. Not to use you, but to help you. And I knew you wouldn't come with me voluntarily, so I did it on the hard tour. But that doesn't change that I want to help and protect you." "But you... why would you do that?" It was obvious, that Draco had a very bad opinion about himself and couldn't believe that someone really liked him. "Because you're wonderful!" Harry smiled. "And I fell in love with you, weeks ago," he added. Draco almost choked in surprise. "Nobody ever loved me," he whispered hesitantly. "I do and I'll take care of you - I promise."

Slowly, Draco’s anger faded and when Harry felt his arms around his waist, he let himself relax and pulled the other man into a loving embrace. He didn’t expect Draco to return his feelings, but as long as he let Harry take care of him, everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I wonder, whether the story is really that bad or you guys don't want your name showing up here, because it would be embarrassing. And no, that's not whining, I'm sincerily curious.  
> Personally I think this is one of my better pieces (I know that I don't create art here, but I think it's ok) and so I'm a bit confused that you don't seem to agree. >1500 hits and 24 kudos, whereas one of my other stories has roughly the same amount of kudos and only 400 hits. (This comment is apparently a bit older *g* But I'm still interested in your opinion)
> 
> So if you would like to say something about that. I'd love to hear it, but please in a civilised manner. (lady_arrogance@evil-manor.de)


End file.
